


Double-Sided Mirror

by Mindwriter2000



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Cheesy, Cheesy Enough For Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Comfort, Cute, Fluff, Friendship, Memorials, Mother's Day, Mother-Son Relationship, Parent Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Plagg Being Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Plagg Cares (Miraculous Ladybug), Protective Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Supportive Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24120394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindwriter2000/pseuds/Mindwriter2000
Summary: When Adrien's thoughts become jumbled on Mother's Day, Plagg helps him see things differently
Comments: 5
Kudos: 89





	Double-Sided Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> It's late, but it's still Mother's Day! 
> 
> Here's the piece I did for the Miraculous Visual Novel ^^

Chat Noir’s eyes softened as he stared at his reflection on his baton. His face was stretched comically along the surface, even his golden locks appearing longer. Even while his face was distorted, it reminded him more. He sighed and jumped through his window, “Plagg, detransform me.” 

Adrien landed on the carpet of his bedroom and started, “Make sure she knows, huh…” he collapsed onto the sofa, “Ladybug must have a lot in mind for her maman.” 

Plagg mewled cautiously, hovering beside Adrien, “What about you?” 

Adrien shook his head, “On days like the anniversary of her disappearance it makes more sense to just think about her. But on Mothers’ Day it feels… wrong. Wrong that we can’t tell her what she is to us, that she can’t hear it.” 

Plagg lowered his head. 

“I don’t know what’s wrong with me. I should just go talk to her memorial like I always do.” 

“I think…” Plagg mumbled, strangely serious, “this year is full of a lot of firsts. You’re bound to react in a lot of different ways.” 

Adrien was quiet. When Adrien was like this, Plagg would be at a loss for what to say. It wasn’t a time to joke, and wise decisions weren’t his strong suit, but what good were his large ears if he weren’t a good listener?

Plagg broke the silence, “What sorts of things did you like to do with her?” 

Adrien shrugged. He had plenty of answers but they were all swarming about. 

“What would you want her to hear right now?” 

“That’s…” Adrien chuckled somewhat bitterly, “a loaded question.” 

“I’ve got time,” Plagg’s cheeky voice started to return as the opportunity for a mood shift approached. 

“Well… I miss the way she would make me laugh--” 

“No, don’t say it like that! Say it  _ to  _ her.” When Adrien blinked oddly, Plagg continued, “All I’m saying is, I’m one of the first beings in the universe. So you could say I’m connected to everything in anyone. You can say whatever is on your mind and I’ll make sure she hears it.” 

Adrien smiled sadly, “I appreciate that, Plagg, but I’m not a little kid. You don’t have to do… any of this.” 

Plagg frowned, “Well, how would  _ you _ know that I wasn’t sent to you for a reason? Hmm? You said she makes you laugh--” he flew in front of Adrien’s face and flipped upside down, “--I happen to be the funniest kwami in existence, that can’t be a coincidence.” 

“And who else agrees with that?” Adrien started to look amused. 

“You do!” 

Adrien covered his mouth when he snorted, “Ok, point taken… but it takes more than that to be my maman. For one, sorry, but it’s hard to look past the fact that you’re a tiny, male cat god.” 

“Um, excuse me! I’m genderless and I used to be formless. Also, yes I  _ am _ a god, I can be your maman if I feel like it.” 

“Do you want to be?” Adrien raised an eyebrow. 

“Yes,” Plagg swirled up to Adrien’s face and hugged him, “you’re my favorite little cheese-smelling kitten.” 

Despite himself, Adrien blushed, smiling uncontrollably. “Hey, I don’t smell like cheese,  _ you  _ do!” 

“You didn’t deny the ‘my kitten’ part~” Plagg sang. 

“Hmm,” Adrien crossed his arms, “well, you aren’t very motherly…” 

“By what means?” Plagg huffed. 

“Although,” Adrien ignored him, “there  _ have  _ been times that you seem similar.” 

Plagg stopped to listen. 

“She was really carefree, like you. Sometimes she would encourage me to wander off away from a photoshoot with her. She said it would be a waste not to explore the beautiful locations we shot in.” Adrien smiled, “she was also super playful and good at improvising, a really good listener, and… was always there for me.” 

Adrien turned to look Plagg in the eye, the same green eyes Adrien and his mother shared. There were a lot of things that were on his mind regarding his mother  _ and  _ Plagg, but they could all be summarized into one thing. Something that wouldn’t change with time or circumstance. “I love you.” 

Plagg smiled, flying higher to nudge his forehead against Adrien’s, “I love you too.” He threw himself into Adrien’s hair and ruffled it, “And I’m so proud of you!” 

Adrien laughed. 

  
  
  


  
  
  



End file.
